Sleight Of Hand
Info = *Mirage booby traps all nearby interactive objects within a 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 meter radius for 9 / 12 / 15 / 18 seconds. **Trap duration is affected by Power Duration. **Cast radius is affected by Power Range. *Affected objects include (but not limited to): Arc Traps, Control Consoles, Explosive Barrels, Kubrow Dens, Storage Containers, Laser Barriers, Lockers, Security Cameras, Corpus Turrets, Orokin Turrets, Orokin Void Laser Consoles, Pickups and Ziplines. *Each type of object has a different trap effect: **'Arc Traps' zap nearby enemies instead. **'Control Consoles' attract a nearby enemy to attempt raising the alarm or initiating lockdown. After a short delay, the console malfunctions and explodes dealing 200 damage to its user. Damage is not affected by Power Strength. If the user survives, it is deterred from accessing the console again until Sleight of Hand expires. Robotic units such as MOAs are also attracted, but they cannot trigger an explosion. **'Explosive Barrels', Kubrow Dens and Storage Containers release a blinding light when destroyed; Explosive barrels will also inflict 200% damage. Enemies within ?''' meters are blinded for '''10 seconds. Damage multiplier is not affected by Power Strength, and the blind duration is not affected by Power Duration. The blind mechanics and affected enemy behaviors are similar to those of Excalibur's Radial Blind. **'Laser Barriers' activate lasers that deal damage every half second with a 100% status chance to enemies attempting to pass through, while allowing Tenno safe passage. The secondary chain damage from the status proc inflicts 12 damage per tick. Warframes restore 5''' energy for every passage, and can recharge '''5 energy every half second while remaining in contact with the lasers. A maximum of 50 energy can be restored per laser barrier; Sleight of Hand must expire and be recast in order to recharge energy from previously exhausted barriers. Damage and energy restored are not affected by Power Strength. **'Lockers' open up and detonate when an enemy is in proximity, inflicting Finisher damage equivalent to the enemy's remaining amount of hit points. Exploded lockers will then close, allowing them to be usable after Sleight of Hand expires. **'Security Cameras' deactivate for the duration of the ability. **'Corpus Turrets' activate without Camera assistance and fire upon nearby enemies. Orokin Turrets are only affected when activated by pressure plates. **'Orokin Void Laser Consoles' halve the cooldown period between laser activations. Cooldown begins at halved time if cast before activation, while the remaining time is halved if cast during cooldown. Halved time returns to normal if ability expires before cooldown completes. **'Pickups' randomly explode, dealing 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 elemental damage within a radius of 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 meters. Each pickup deals a specific type of elemental damage: damage for Ammo, damage for Health Orbs, damage for Energy Orbs, and damage for Affinity Orbs. Damage is affected by Power Strength and diminishes with distance. Exploded pickups disappear for the Mirage casting Sleight of Hand, but remain for teammates to pick up. **'Ziplines' shock the first enemy that uses them, dealing 200 damage with a 100% status chance. Damage is not affected by Power Strength. *Affected objects glow in violet with a tint of your energy color. *Does not affect broken objects, Datamass Storage Units, Grates, MOA Cabinet Spawners, Nav Coordinates, opened Lockers, Orokin Collapsible Cover / Death Orbs / Pressure Plates / Laser Plates, Reinforced Glass, and Sensor Bars. *Can be recast while active, although this does not not refresh the duration of currently affected objects. *Conclave rating: ' 5 / 5 / 15 / 25'. |-|Tips & Tricks = *This ability synergizes well with Desecrate as the generation of Health Orbs, Energy Orbs and Ammo pickups gives Mirage a constant supply of potential traps. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration to 46.26 seconds. **Reduces the cast radius to 13.6 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 12.5 energy per cast. **Reduces the duration to 7.2 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases the cast radius to 94 meters. **Reduces elemental damage from pickups to 50. *Maximized Power Strength increases elemental damage from pickups to 286.25. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. |-|Bugs = *Control Consoles can mesmerize Kubrows, causing them to stay still for the ability duration. *Sleight of Hand can cause a sudden drop in frame rate or brief freeze of the game or trigger crashes in rare cases. *If the respective Mirage is not the host, she can reuse this ability to explode the pickups as much as she likes, long as the pickup isn't looted. See also * Mirage Category:Warframe Mods Category:Mods Category:Mirage Category:Mechanics Category:Update 14 Category:Uncommon Mods